Big Bang Bladers: Black Dragon Scale
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: It's the Big Bang Bladers, the old teams will be going against each other again! Only this time, Team Black Dragon Scale is coming to tear through the competition and defeat Gan Gan Galaxy!
1. Chapter 1

"Big Bang Bladers: Team Black Dragon Scale"

Summary: It's the Big Bang Bladers, the old teams will be going against each other again! Only this time, Team Black Dragon Scale is coming to tear through the competition and defeat Gan Gan Galaxy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Me: Just so we're clear, the story takes place after Nemesis' defeat. About a year after.

Ryuto: And they just randomly decided to restart the Big Bang Bladers competition?

Me: Yup.

Ryuga: And my… _defeat…_ against Nemesis didn't disintegrate L-Drago Destroy but rather turned it into Lightning L-Drago again? But it's still as strong as L-Drago Destroy and it still has all it's tricks?

Me: Yup, yup.

Kenta: And Ryuga decided to form a team along with Ryuto, me, and your OC, Aoi Tategami?

Me: Yup.

Aoi: And you own Metal Fight Beyblade?

Me: Nope. Sadly.

Aoi, Kenta, Ryuga and Ryuto: Sadly? It's a miracle you don't!

* * *

*Ryuto's POV*

_How did I get stuck in this?!_

I was sitting on the plane to China. Normally, I would be excited to get to the destination, but not this time, why?

One, I was with my older brother, whom I just found out about 2 weeks ago, his super pretty friend, Aoi, and this small kid, Kenta.

Two, The 4 of us were a team, members of Team Black Dragon Scale, the team representing the Philippines, because that was the only country we found available, and it was also the country where I found out about my brother and the team was formed.

Our first battle was going to be against none other than Team China, Team Wang Hu Zhong.

I'm a little worried, I've never bey_battled _before in my life, well, I do bey_blade_ but I only need Omega Dragonis for helping me reach and solve the puzzles that I can't do myself.

Well, I _did _battle once or twice, but I lost against both Gingka and Dunamis. On the same flipping day.

I hated this. I didn't want to be on this plane, not like this. Okay, I admit I did like the fact that I found out I had a brother, and I like the fact that I was sitting on this plane next to his friend, or the way Kenta and I consider her, Ryuga's girlfriend, Aoi, but no way was I going to battle anyone.

_No flipping way._

Maybe I should just get up, grab a parachute, open the plane door and just jump into the ocean and hopefully land somewhere in Kyoto, but no, sadly, I'm not suicidal.

I had to distract myself from feeling the urge to grab an oxygen mask and hopefully get this plane to land so I could get rushed to the hospital in wherever the heck we're flying above right now and escape.

Great. I'm thinking about the urge again.

Okay, Ryuto, just distract yourself.

Curious how I got stuck in this situation?

* * *

_Two weeks ago, I was hunting for treasure in the Philippines, when I heard some rustling in the bushes. I went to investigate, when I found this guy who looked 18, he was covered in scars and bruises, and his clothes were ripped to the point that moving just might rip them right off of him._

_What scared me most about this? He looked like me. I mean, he really looked like me, we both had white hair and amber eyes and tan skin, not to mention that red hair streak, except his was on the right while mine was on the left._

_He mumbled something, "Ryuto…"_

_"How… do you know my name?" I asked._

_"You're… my brother."_

_"Brother…?"_

_Then he winced and passed out._

**_(2 days later)_**

_"So… your name is Ryuga, you came from a battle with Nemesis, lost, gave your Star Fragment to Kenta Yumiya, and because people thought you were dead you decided to find me?" I summarized what Ryuga had told me._

_Ryuga nodded._

_"But, why me?"_

_"Because, stupid, you're my brother."_

_"Y-You sure that it's not just a coincidence that we look alike?"_

_"Nope. I'm 100% sure, you and me are brothers."_

_"B-But…"_

_"No use denying it, you are related to the owner of L-Drago."_

_"How are you so sure it's me?!"_

_"Look, to test you, I've heard that there's this competition called Big Bang Bladers, I want you to join it, and if you somehow wind up as a winner, it'll prove that we're related."_

_"B-But… how does this competition work?"_

_"It requires teams of four, the fourth member is a sub, so we only need a third."_

_"But it is nice to have back-up, just in case."_

_"True."_

_"But… where are we going to get the 3__rd__ and 4__th__ members?"_

_"I already called them. They should be here by 5 p.m."_

_"Eh…?"_

**_(at 5 p.m.)_**

_We were waiting in front of an ice cream parlor, I don't know why, but Ryuga said the others would meet us here._

_"RYUUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAAAA!"_

_This 16 year old girl with black hair and a 12 year old boy with green hair jumped on Ryuga with a hug._

_"Aoi! Kenta! Get off me!" Ryuga yelped, squirming._

_"No! You're alive! I'm not letting go until you admit that it was stupid for you to battle Nemesis alone!" Aoi and Kenta chorused._

_"Fine… It was stupid of me to battle Nemesis alone." Ryuga sighed in defeat._

**_(Later)_**

_"Now that we're a team… what should our team name be?"_

_"If Ryuga's the leader, then it should have something to do with dragons." Kenta said._

_Aoi chimed in, "How about Black Dragon Scale?"_

_Ryuga, Kenta and I looked at each other, then to Aoi, "Why Black Dragon Scale?"_

_"Black for me, Dragon for Ryuga, Scale for Ryuto." (A/N: Yeah, I think 'Ryuto' means Dragon Scale. Problem?)_

_"What about me?" Kenta demanded. Anime-tears in his eyes._

* * *

I didn't notice the plane was landing. I just noticed it when my head hit the window as the plane landed on the tarmac.

As soon as the plane stopped, Ryuga ran for the toilet. I forgot he gets motion sick when on a plane, I know I've only known him for 2 weeks, but still, I do know a lot of stuff about him, he's my brother, after all. I couldn't help but laugh at Ryuga's sick looking face when he came back, Aoi and Kenta were laughing too, I just smiled at how Aoi laughed, so flawless and beautiful, almost like an angel.

* * *

After we booked a hotel, we went out to eat dinner. And the pay was on me. I know I'm a treasure hunter, but, seriously, Ryuga, I'm not rich!

As soon as we ordered some food, a dumpling hit me straight in the face. "WHO THREW THAT?!" I thought it was me who yelled it, but actually it was Ryuga. I also thought he yelled it because he was mad I got hit in the face, but I soon found out he got hit too.

He's such a great brother, isn't he?

"CHAO XIN! SAY YOU'RE SORRY RIGHT NOW!"

I looked at who yelled it, it was the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Da Shan.

Ryuga grunted then sat down, guess he remembered we were trying to keep a low profile, can't have Gingka and the others finding out we're in this competition, now can we?

I turned back to Da Shan, who was gripping someone by the shirt, then in a flash, that guy with brown hair had his arm around Aoi.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here, you new?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "I'm Chao Xin."

Ryuga and I were in honest flames. This guy was kinda handsome, and I heard his name all over the world, he was the face of Beyblade, Chao Xin. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if I found out Aoi liked him.

"Oh, me? I'm Aoi Tategami." Aoi smiled. I was now in even hotter flames.

Then she grabbed onto Chao Xin's forearm then tossed him over her and laughed as he hit the ground face first. Ryuga laughed too. I wanted to laugh at this fail Chao Xin made, but then he looked like he as gonna kill the guy with a video camera behind me.

Aoi knelt down in front of Chao Xin, "I hate the playboy type who can't live up to his name, okay? So if you ever want me to notice you, I'd suggest you learn how to avoid getting thrown around by girls."

Then she stood up, went back to her seat and started eating.

"Woah… she turned down Chao Xin, that rarely happens." Said the girl in dark pink. "Has that ever happened, Chi Yun?"

The small boy with blue hair holding a video camera replied, "Nope, this is the first time, Mei-Mei. But dang I can't wait to show this to the world."

Da Shan smirked, "Hope Chao Xin survives being turned down for once."

"I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY CRYSTAL CLEAR!" Chao Xin screamed with a red face.

"We know. We wanted you to hear it." Da Shan, Chi Yun and Mei-Mei said blankly.

Chao Xin moved to a corner and started sulking. "She's not interested, Chao Xin, just let it be." Mei-Mei sighed, sweat-dropping.

"You think I'll just give up?" Chao Xin says with a determined face. "It won't be interesting if I always get the girl!"

"Didn't you hear me? I hate boys who flirt with me and can't beat me in battle." Aoi said in an annoyed tone.

Wait, does that mean she hates me?

* * *

First chap! :D

I just couldn't help _not _posting it, it's been sitting in my laptop for months and I thought it needed attention.

So! Anything I need to improve with? Anything wrong? Oh, and before you review, PLEASE make it nice. C'mon, be kind to this weak-hearted 12 year old girl! ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Ryuto: WHY IN THE NAME OF BEYBLADE DID I HAVE TO PAY FOR DINNER?!

Aoi: Because, genius, you're the only one with money.

Me: She _does _have a point.

Ryuto: THEN HOW DID RYUGA MANAGE TO PAY FOR THE HOTEL ROOM WHEN WE CHECKED IN?!

Ryuga: I took money from your wallet, duh?

Ryuto: HOW?!

Ryuga: If you lived the way I did, you pick up a few tricks.

Me: I don't own Beyblade. Sad, right?

Kenta: I think it would be better for all of us if you remained just a 12-year old fan of Beyblade.

Me: TT_TT

Ryuga: Great, you made her cry, now she's gonna put you, me, and Ryuto in pink, fluffy dresses and dance the Carameldansen.

Me: You know too much… now I must dispose of all 3 of you!

Ryuga, Ryuto and Kenta: 0_0

* * *

The next day, we went training.

I gaped at the battle I was watching. Aoi versus Ryuga. Dragon versus Dragon.

"L-DRAGO DEMONIC SOARING STRIKE!" Aoi yelled.

"L-DRAGO STRONG SUPREME SOARING!" Ryuga ordered.

Kenta was gaping at the battle too.

When both dragons, one white, one orange, attacked, the stadium filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Both Lightning L-Drago and Demon L-Drago stopped spinning at the same time.

"Another tie?" Aoi sighed. "Is one of us ever going to win?"

"Guess not." Ryuga smirked. "But at least this one battle didn't take 6 hours like last time."

Kenta and I almost choked on our drinks, "6 _hours_?! Battles normally take 8-10 minutes!"

"Not unless Dragon Fang and I fight." Aoi smiled in a taunt.

* * *

So today, as much as I hate to admit it, is the day Black Dragon Scale battle Team Wang Hu Zhong.

We got to the stadium, I had an urge to go explore the place and hope I find a golden bracelet or something, I could've sworn I was smelling treasure from the walls!

"Ryuto, don't wander off now." Aoi stared at me.

I stared back, her blue eyes reflected my amber ones, and vice versa, I think.

Ryuga looked mad about something (or was that expression just plastered onto his face?), "Ryuto, why are your pupils growing bigger?"

I felt my face burning. "AND NOW YOUR BLUSHING!" Ryuga screeched.

"Uh… Oh look! Battle's starting!" I said, running off.

"RYUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

The MC announced, "Presenting our own… Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

I eyed the members, they looked more serious now than compared to at the restaurant.

"…and their opponents! Team Black Dragon Scale!"

Wang Hu Zhong did the same with us, Chao Xin's eyes were glued onto Aoi, though.

I wanted to kill him. With a spoon. Made of iron. From the center of the earth.

"Our first battle! Team Wang Hu Zhong's Mei-Mei versus Black Dragon Scale's Aoi Tategami!"

Mei-Mei and Aoi took their places.

"You're the one that Dark Nebula called Kagami, correct?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Yes. That I am." Aoi smiled. "But I decided to ditch the name, it doesn't feel good keeping the name that someone who used me for personal gain gave me."

Mei-Mei paled a bit.

"Don't tell me you're scared now?" Aoi attached L-Drago to the launcher, "'Cause I'm not the type who holds back in battle!"

"3!" Da Shan, Chao Xin & Chi Yun stated.

"2!" Ryuga, Kenta and I said. But Ryuga sounded dull and bored.

"1!" Mei-Mei and Aoi exclaimed, "GO SHOOT!"

"GO NOW! Aquario!" Mei-Mei shouted.

Aoi smirked, "2 minutes."

"Huh?"

"2 minutes is all it will take to win this battle."

"Is this a challenge?" the MC said. "Is Aoi saying that she can defeat Mei-Mei in 2 minutes flat?"

"Yes, so start the count down!" Aoi screeched.

The timer appeared on the screen— 2:00

1:59

1:58

How did Aoi think she could do this?

"L-Drago!" Aoi commanded.

L-Drago clashed with Aquario.

"Don't get too cocky!" Mei-Mei warned.

Aoi smirked.

"Special move!" Mei-Mei shouted. "(insert name of special move's name here)"

L-Drago was engulfed in the giant wave that Aquario created.

It looked like L-Drago lost.

Aoi smiled, "Dark Move: L-Drago Soaring Bite Strike."

The world went dark.

As soon as the world came back to sight, I saw that Aquario had stopped, Mei-Mei was unconscious and full of scratches.

Aoi licked her lip as L-Drago jumped into her hand.

I looked at the timer, 0:10

"And Aoi ends the battle and earns Black Dragon Scale a victory with 10 seconds to spare!" the MC shouted.

I gaped. Aoi was so strong! I couldn't believe it! I expected no less from someone who's bey was named Demon L-Drago, but this was _way stronger _than I thought.

"You'll get used the strength of the white dragon soon enough." Ryuga said, his face betraying no emotion.

"Next up! It's Chi Yun versus Kenta Yumiya!"declared the MC.

Chi Yun jumped to his spot.

Kenta and I sweat-dropped. What a show-off.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO SHOOT!"

"After this, it's you and me." Ryuga said.

"Huh?" I asked, I didn't hear what he said clearly.

"You and me are going to tag against Da Shan and Chao Xin."

"EH?!"

"It's your first battle, might as well do it with me, for the team's sake."

"B-But…"

"Stop whining. Just prepare for the battle."

"Good luck, guys." Kenta said, coming up the stairs, exhausted, either the battle was too short or I just didn't pay attention.

Chi Yun was storming away from the… whatever the little thingie you use for Beybattling is called.

"And it's Kenta's win!" the MC shouted excitedly. "Black Dragon Scale is on a roll today! But there is still chance for Wang Hu Zhong if they tie against Ryuga and Ryuto!"

The crowd cheered, "WANG HU ZHONG! WANG HU ZHONG!"

They paled as Ryuga and I came, they were still scared of him and his L-Drago. Most thought he was dead, and seeing him here, right before my eyes? I'd be scared too, if I wasn't on his team.

The 4 of us attached our beys to their launchers.

"3!" The crowd and both team's remaining members stated.

"2!" Da Shan and Chao Xin said.

"1!" Ryuga and I yelled.

"GO SHOOT!"

* * *

And so Chap 2 has been released! I got excited~


End file.
